


We Have Forever

by the_hunting_nephilim



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Hades didn't kidnap Perse, Hades trying to be a good husband, My first fanfic posted on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hunting_nephilim/pseuds/the_hunting_nephilim
Summary: After marrying Hades, Persephone feels distant from her husband. Hades tries to fix things and succeeds.





	We Have Forever

If you had asked her centuries ago if she would ever fall in love with the ruler of the Underworld, she would laugh and proceed picking scintillating blossoms to make crowns for her airy auburn curls. And when she first agreed to be his queen, she wasn't exactly fond of him; her husband chosen for her since birth against her will. She often found herself in her room, dreaming like a child - a handsome, strong man like Ares or Apollo courting her, proposing marriage with a silver ring embedded with glimmering jewels: rubies, sapphires, diamonds, jade, her new husband kissing her softly on her wedding day, a smiling infant appearing as equal parts of them, smiling brightly, her happily ever after. Not the sudden leaving of the human world, swallowing the bitter, sinful seeds, the morbid feeling of the dark, lonely hallways, and the distant husband.  
Hades truly loved her and was proud to call the lovely Persephone his wife, and with the help of Demeter, created a room just for his Queen - a meadow full of vibrant pinks and purples and blues and reds. He had never seen her that delighted before that day. Before entering, she had timidly pressed a soft kiss to her King's stubbly cheek - a sign of hope for the King of the Underworld. He observed her as she gathered her skirts around her and knelt down to intertwine the flower stems together, just as she had done before she became his Queen. Hesitantly, she sauntered over to the doorway and placed the delicate ring of blossoms onto her husband's dark curls. He graciously accepted the gift of hope - hope that one day they might live together as a wedded couple. As she turned back to her meadow, Hades took a chance. "Persephone," he spoke, barely above a whisper. She did not answer, for fear of her voice trembling, but turned to face him. He softly took her hand in his and placed a cold band in her tiny palm. As she looked closer, embedded in the delicate gold band was a simple oval-shaped jade. "Since the ring wasn't included in the Queen-of-the-Underworld situation," he gruffly spoke, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable. Persephone smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips, "Thank you, Hades. These are both very kind gestures." She walked back when he suddenly remembered the flower crown still perched on his head and decided to leave it. A bell rang and he saw her visibly stiffen, knowing another permanent guest had arrived. "I'll be back in a minute," he whispered and left before she could reply.  
Thanatos was waiting patiently for him in the Throne Room, carefully proofreading his report of the Underworld's newest soul. "Hades, I-" Thanatos glanced up and the words froze on his tongue, "Sir, you have... on your head there..." Hades grinned, "Yes, Thanatos?" Thanatos resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of his badass boss wearing a dainty flower crown, "Err..." Hades' grin grew even wider, "Go on, Thanatos. Spit it out. What do I have on my head?" "A... a crown of daisies, sir," Thanatos started growing nervous. "And," Hades' grin bared his pearly white teeth, "what about it?" he asked, testing his friend. Thanatos smacked himself mentally as he stuttered, "N-nothing, Sir. It's l-lovely." "ISN'T IT THOUGH?" Hades loudly stated, then bursted into laughter, "I apologize, Persephone made it for me and I didn't want to insult her by taking it off." After a minute of silence, the two continued their conversation relating to the newest soul. Hades, in a better mood, chose to let the soul off with a warning and decided to give him a decent afterlife.   
With a smile, Hades headed for his bedroom, exhausted both physically and mentally, but happy nevertheless. "Hades," a soft voice spoke out from the darkness of his room. With a snap of his fingers, the lights turned on and his queen herself was laid out on his bed wearing nothing but a blood red sheer nightgown. "I thought I might sleep here tonight, if it's okay with you, that is," she said as she took his hand gently. He sat on the bed behind her, skilled fingers carefully untying the strings. As his rough, calloused fingers met the silk fabric touching her neck, he left soft kisses on the back of her neck, revelling in the way her soft moans fell from her even soft lips. "Hades," she whispered his name like it was a scripture as she drew her hands up as she delicately grasped the bottom of the nightgown. She lifted it higher and higher, revealing her thin, pale legs, then her creamy thighs, and then her ivory breasts. “I want you,” she softly breathed as the dark fabric fell from her alabaster skin. Their lips finally met as he carefully balanced himself on top of her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, hoping he didn't mess up. His queen smiled and rolled them over, straddling his hips, "I promise to one day love you as much as you love me. It will take time, but we are Gods; we have forever.”


End file.
